


College Javiarthur lmao ig

by Iits_yuckii_biic



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iits_yuckii_biic/pseuds/Iits_yuckii_biic





	College Javiarthur lmao ig

Javier trying to get him off with just his hand again but Arthur grabs his wrist stopping him from going to far and just mumbles out a “fuck me” because he’s still too unsure to say it any louder. He of course, agrees, because he’s been getting this boy off every time he asks, even though craves more he doesn’t want to push Arthur’s limits too far, because he’s not that much of an asshole, pushing him before he’s ready. But boy is he ready today. 

They don’t talk much while their clothes are coming off, but since it’s Arthur’s first time with a guy like this, Javier does his best to help talk him through it, reassuring him that he won’t let it hurt too much before the pleasure starts. Javier seems so stoic and hard, but he’s not heartless, he remembers his own first time, and how easily it could have been ruined if the man he was with didn’t take his own pleasure into account. 

He gets off of Arthur’s bed, making his way to his drawer, ruffling through until he found what he was looking for. When he made his way back to the bed he could tell Arthur was getting a little inpatient. He looked at him and laughed softly to himself, climbed back up and positioned himself, letting Arthur get used to the new feeling with his fingers before he rolled the condom on and slowly pushed in. Arthur took a deep and shuddering breath as he felt Javier’s body against his own, he waited until he was told to start moving, and quickly found a good pace, Arthur reached up to grab at his arms and shoulders, feeling like he had to brace himself on something. Usually he was pretty good at keeping quiet, but this time he didn’t really have a need to, letting out a few grunts and gasps. 

Javier leaned down and sank his teeth into the skin between Arthur’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft “fuck” from him. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Javier’s hair. He pulled away from his neck, and moved his head up a bit more, connecting their lips while running his thumb over small mark his teeth had left. Kissing Javier felt so much different than kissing Mary and Arthur was scared to admit what that meant. Kissing him felt deeper, more significant, and he knew that he shouldn’t feel that with someone else. But he did, and being with Javier felt so much better. 

He went back to biting as his neck as Arthur let a string of curses fall from his mouth, gripping harder onto Javier’s shoulder.   
“All good?” His mouth still pressed against his neck. Arthur nodded, his mouth still open and eyes closed. He let out a breathless “God yes.” as Javier smiled to himself and increased his pace, earning yet another whine from Arthur.   
He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as he was, especially not while that ring was still on his left hand, the same ring Mary had on her own hand. He didn’t have too much time to think about anything once Javier’s hand made its way down his chest and waist and wrapped around his cock, his thumb doing most of the work. Arthur groaned as his hips bucked into his hand, and he opened his eyes to look at Javier. He hadn’t let out nearly as many noises but he could tell by his face that Javier was enjoying it almost as much as he was. 

The heat in his stomach grew until it had nowhere else to go except out. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of Javier’s neck, pulling him into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he came on his own chest and Javier’s hand. He nipped at his bottom lip, humming softly as Javier brought himself to his own climax not long after Arthur. He pulled away from the kiss first and sat all the way up, doing most of the cleanup to let Arthur compose himself. He was breathing heavily while looking up at the ceiling before bringing his hands up to cover his face. 

“Fuck.” He repeated to himself as Javier sat down at the foot of his bed after putting his own clothes back on, tossing Arthur’s to him.   
“Gonna admit you’re gay now?”  
“Just shut the fuck up for a second, please” He moved his hands off of his eyes and rested his palms on his temples, still breathing heavily,


End file.
